The Question
by silver dragon15
Summary: First three chapters are a parody of Kid's Story. A kid discovers the Matrix and tries to escape. However there is more then the Matrix out there.
1. Prolouge

**Would someone please tell me why everything feels more real when I am asleep then when I am awake?**

The boy was typing on the computer and hoping someone would answer his question. He sighed then continued.

**How do I know if my senses are lying to me?**

The boy looked away from the computer and sighed looking round his room. It was 12:00 at night and he was all alone. In fact that was how his life was usually like; alone and silent. Then the silence was broken by the sound of typing. Someone was replying.

**There is some fiction to your truth, and some truth to your fiction.**

The boy stared at the reply, and then he typed furiously hoping for an answer.

**Who are you?**

**Am I alone?**

There was no answer. The boy sighted and realized that it was late. He closed his eyes and fell into sleep.

_He saw the bird while falling. He realized what he was supposed to do, it was time. As the ground approached the boy looked down. He was not afraid of what would happen anymore. He was not afraid of what was beyond what he saw, heard, touched, and smelled. He was not afraid anymore. He was…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Tom's POV**

My name is Tom. Not anymore, anyway. I had a code My friends and me used to be living in fear that we would be found. We're here to tell you how it began and how it ends. We are not going to promise that you will like the truth. 

We used to be ordinary people in a normal world. Until we changed from what we used to be to what we were destined to be.  I used to be this athletic, popular, smart guy in the school. I was known for being the leader. The second of our group is Brett. He is the shortest and funniest of our group. He is also the biggest flirt on the planet and has a great sense of humour. He is small but fast, try catching him. 

Cassie is the third member of our group. She is between small and medium but is extremely beautiful. Many have their eyes set on her. The forth member is Ian. He gets pretty crazy and to quote Pat "Insane". However he is a great friend at heart. The fifth member is Madeline who is beautiful and smart. Like Cassie, many boys have their eyes set on her. The last member is Pat who is tall and smart. He is also a very quiet and is much of a loner. He is also happy to help people in need and people sometimes take advantage of this. He has a pretty big crush on Cassie. All of us had our abilities on the computer and our share of hacking. I was well rounded, while Brett's firewalls were virtually impenetrable. Cassie and Madeline were good at creating programs while Ian's ability to break firewalls and shutting down computers were powerful. Pat can move undetected through the net. He usually paired with Ian because he can also manipulate data to fool any expert into believing one thing was wrong when the problem was well hidden. We always did our practices on each others but there were sometimes accidents. Cassie and Madeline had created a few programs for Ian and Pat to use but they went horribly wrong. They had sent it to the wrong person as well so Pat had to get Ian to hack in while he snuck in and reversed the problem. Besides that there were no technical problems.

However, there were the emotional problems that we dealt with a lot, mainly involving Pat. He always was very unhappy because no one gave any credit to him for what he did. He always said that if died no one would care. Cassie was able to calm him down but it keeps getting worse. He always was like that and hardly ever smiled or sleep for that matter. He complained about that all the time. Who knew that when he finally rested he would be more awake then ever?


	3. Chapter 2

Brett looked out the window and sighed. A week from now it would be the March Break and he would be able to rest. He thought that some of them needed it as he looked over at Pat since they were both in French. Pat looked ready to fall asleep right then and there. Ian whispered to Brett, "Asked anyone to the dance?" "Nope". I replied to him. "You?" "Ditto". Brett looked back at the board bored and tired. What this class needed was more fun in it and more excited. As if someone answered his prayers he heard a cell phone ring. Everyone turned to the sound and looked at Pat which the sound was coming from. All the class could have been knocked over with the feather; Pat didn't even own a cell phone. Pat pulled the cell phone out and then answered it.

**Pat's POV**

"Hello" I said calmly though I was still nervous. Where had the phone come from? A voice replied quickly "We do not have much time, they know who you are." I looked out the window and saw a black car with people coming out of it. "I will guide you, go out and turn left." I blurred right out surprising classmates and the teacher. I took a hard left and heard a loud sound. The ground in front of me chipped as a bullet struck it. "Why are they shooting?" I yelled into the phone. "They know that you can see it. Go to locker 311 and open it. There is no lock." 

I went down stairs and opened the locker. A skateboard was in there and I wasted no time. The man in the phone told me to head to the roof. I was two levels from the roof. There was a way that I knew about that hopefully they did not know about. I kicked the skateboard at a guy in the suit but he dodged it. The thing was that he dodged it in an inhuman way, his body bent in a way I thought not possible. I sidestep him and ran to the stairs. I pushed the door open but I did not go through it. Instead I hid behind a pillar and watched them past. I kicked the ventilation shaft door open and got in the vent. 

I talked to the guy while I was climbing through the vents. "Who are you?" I said into the phone while I climbed. "My name is Morphesis. You know the question and wanted it answered." "That was you on my computer, wasn't it" I said "Yes, now what is the question?" he asked me. I thought and said "What is the Matrix?" "Yes. We will talk later, there are 10 units and 3 Agents looking for you and it will not take them long to find you." "Right." I hung up and climbed to the roof. Morphesis said that I would know where to go when I got there. The phone rang and I answered, "They have discovered where you are. Six men are in the vents and they have two units at the roof. You have to choose." He hung up and I climbed to the top. Morphesis was right; there were police officers on the roof. I snuck quietly over to the edge of the roof hoping I would not be caught. There was a railing around the roof and there was a ladder. I let my body hang back off the rail and I felt something pierce my chest. I had not notice the man in the suit there before. I then saw that I had a crowd of people that included my classmates. I looked into Cassie's eyes and then I spoke that was not in my own voice, but someone deeper and wiser. "I believe" and I let go of the rail. 

**Normal POV**

_He saw the bird while falling. He realized what he was supposed to do, it was time. As the ground approached the boy looked down. He was not afraid of what would happen anymore. He was not afraid of what was beyond what he saw, heard, touched, and smelled. He was not afraid anymore. He was…_

**Funeral**

"We get unbalanced kids like this all the time, kids who are scared of reality." "Its sort of a self-defence mechanism, to block them from the truth" The people talking were the guidance consoler and the teacher whose class Pat left in a hurry. "Well he's in another world now, no mistake about that".

**Unknown**

"He's going to make it; I didn't think it was possible." A women's voice spoke. "Apparently, he is different" A male voice said. The light blinded the boy's eyes and he spoke, "Thank you, for saving me." "I didn't save you Silver, you saved yourself." The man replied.

**Computer**

The message remained on the screen but new words added it self to the message.

**No you are not.**


End file.
